


and i never want to leave

by nyatxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ep 25 murdered me so i had to write something cute to forget about the Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatxt/pseuds/nyatxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's head was nuzzled into Iwaizumi's lap as hazy Sunday morning thoughts lazily bounced around in his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i never want to leave

**Author's Note:**

> HEY BOYS!! its me with the fucking iwaoi fluff this is super short!! and i hope it isnt too shitty <3

Oikawa's head was nuzzled into Iwaizumi's lap as hazy Sunday morning thoughts lazily bounced around in his brain. They were resting on Oikawa's scarily, yet pleasantly snug bed and doing absolutely nothing except enjoying the happiness their company brought one another. The room was covered in a blanket of comfortable silence, except for the occasional playful banter and the rapid exchange of the absolute worst pick up lines they could muster.

_("On a scale on one to ten, I'm a nine and you're the one I need!" "Hey! That's not even how you're supposed to say it!" Oikawa could see the ghost of a smile on his face, though.)_

He hummed as Iwaizumi's hands gently traced and played with his loose curls. His hands were gentle and soft, familiar even, and he couldn't ask for a happier feeling. He reached up and placed his hand over the his boyfriend's-gently, as not to stop him from his ministrations-letting it go lax so his hand could follow along with Iwaizumi's lethargic movements. Ever since they were young, playing around with a volleyball without a care in the world, he knew there was nobody in the world who could make him feel as safe and warm as Iwaizumi could. Even if one day their dreams were crushed, if they felt everything was hopeless, if they had to face bitter defeat again and again, they both knew they would always be there for one another. 

_("I feel like I'm at home when I'm with you..." "Wh-? We are actually at your home, idiot!" Oikawa could see the faint blush on his face, though.)_

Oikawa's relaxed, pale hand curled around Iwaizumi's tan one, everything around them stopping when their eyes met. Oikawa softly tugged on his wrist, needing for him to be closer, but not wanting to ruin the peaceful atmosphere that seemed almost too good to be true. Luckily for him, when Iwaizumi leaned down into his touch, it only seemed to make things more perfect. He gave his boyfriend a glance for consent, and sighed lovingly when Iwa-chan gave a slight nod, the blush on his face looking perfect in the morning light that was seeping through the window. A starry-eyed Oikawa managed to close the gap between them with a slightly awkward upside-down kiss that felt a little odd but was still very nice. Everything was quite nice when they were together. Iwaizumi tasted like mint and Oikawa like honey, which happened to become each other's favorite flavors. 

_("Which one of us is Mary Jane?" "You're ruining the mood...." Oikawa could hear him mumble that he was definitely not Mary Jane, though.)_

Their lips separated, but not before Oikawa could grab his waist and flip him into a more comfortable position, prime for cuddling.  _("H-Hey! What the hell?")_ Iwaizumi couldn't complain though, not when a beautiful face was cuddling into the crook of his neck and long, long legs were being wrapped around him. Iwaizumi allowed his brain to focus only on how unbelievably beautiful his boyfriend was, letting all the insignificant worries and irrelevant stress drain out of his thoughts. The sunlight came out from behind a cloud once again, and shined an angelic light into Oikawa's cozy little home, letting them bask in the early morning luminescence.  

_("I love you, y'know. More than anything." "I...I love you, too." )_

 

**Author's Note:**

> can someone start a ep 25 support group where all we do is talk about how much oikawa and iwa love each other and how they aren't sad ever?? also thanks for reading!! i love you


End file.
